It is generally familiar to attach between the front and/or rear seats of motor cars in the region of the backrest a center armrest which via a bearing is capable of being folded out of the backrest substantially into the horizontal position, the fulcrum being constituted by a bearing. In the case of the cantilevered armrests which in the unfolded state are supported merely in the bearing, said armrests being characterized as protruding, problems arise in practice as a result of the fact that, in the event of loads amounting to 60-80 kg at the end remote from the fulcrum, torques of considerable magnitude arise which lead to deformations of the bearing or alternatively necessitate an appropriate dimensional design. Loads with forces of this nature arise in practice when, for example, a vehicle occupant turns towards the region located behind the backrest and supports himself on the center armrest. In this connection the torque to be supported by the bearing is of course the greater, the longer the center armrest. The frontal arrangement, opposite the bearing, of a cup-holder or of a head restraint which in the retracted state is used by a third person sitting in the center position brings about a lengthening of the center armrest in practice and hence an increase in the torque generated by loads having a certain force. The disadvantageous consequence of an overload is the permanent deformation of the bearing.